Traitors Dipped in Blood
by SinfulMeliodas
Summary: The war with Gaia was over. Percy and Annabeth were living peacefully for nearly a year. Suddenly a new camper is attacked. Percy saves him, but he was given a punishment, despite his efforts. After that he sees a cloaked man and the words, Be Prepared, keeps popping in his head. What do they mean? What does he have to prepare for?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ****so here is my new Fan fiction. Tell me, what do you think you the name and the story. This will be a Betrayal story.**

**Percy's POV **

The war with Gaia was over, we had won. It was a year after Gaia was defeated. It was finally peaceful. Me and Annabeth bought a house in New Rome, but we often spend time in Camp Half-Blood.

I was taking a midnight walk outside with Annabeth, when my whole life turned for the worst. We heard a roar from the middle of Camp Half-Blood.

"Annabeth, go find Chiron, that sounds like a Chimera" I said as I ran toward the sound. I reached inside my pocket and grabbed Riptide. I ran into the clearing. I saw Nick (a new camper, who's parent was unknown) with a slash mark on his arm, laying on the ground. The Chimera was towering over, ready for the kill. "HEY, LONG TIME NO SEE" I yelled.

The Chimera looked at me. It was the same one that I had first met. "We have some unfinished business, you and I" I said. It turned around and charged me. I sidestepped, then slashed upwards in it's exposed stomach. It exploded in a cloud of golden dust instantly. "AAAHHHH, MY SON, YOU KILLED HIM" screamed a voice. I turned to see Enchidna. She ran at me. I did the same to her.

She was heavily injured, but she wasn't died. I walked to her then looked down at her face. "How did you get past the barrier" I asked. "I'd rather die, then tell a weakling like you" she said. I sighed, then finished her. I looked over to Nick. "You okay" I asked him. "What do you think, you let them attack me" said Nick. "Wait, what, I just saved you" I said. Chiron and the others just got here.

"Stop lying, you just stood there until the Chimera slashed me with it's claw" he gestured to his wound. "Will, get Nick to the infirmary" said Chiron. Will Solace stepped through the crowd. He escorted Nick to with him. "Percy, can I talk to you" asked Chiron. My jaw dropped. "Chiron, don't tell me you believe him" I said.

Chiron turned towards The Big House, and walked towards it, instructing me to follow. While we were walking, I turned to see the campers. I could tell just by looking, most believed me. When we were in the Big House, I looked around to see if Mr. D was there. I was glad he wasn't, because he would probably make it worse.

"Percy, I know you very well and I know that you wouldn't let a new camper get attacked without helping" said Chiron. I smiled. "But, we can't ignore that a Chimera was here, Nick had blamed it on you, and without any evidence, I will need to punish you" said Chiron. My eyes widened. "But I didn't do anything" I said. "I believe you, but again, there must be a punishment" said Chiron.

I nodded. "Your punishment will be to wash the plates, and patrol through the night tomorrow" said Chiron. I nodded, thanking him for an easy punishment. I walked out of the Big House, to see Annabeth waiting for me. I was walking towards her, when I noticed something far behind her. It looked like there was someone on building, he/she was wearing a cloak.

"Percy, what's the matter" asked Annabeth. I looked at Annabeth. I regained my sense, to realize I had stopped walking. I pointed towards the figure in the cloak. But suddenly, it was gone. She turned around, to see where the man was standing. She frowned. "Nothings there" she said. "Never mind, let just get something to eat" I said. Suddenly I felt an intense pain in my head.

My vision was reddening and I was starting to lose consciousness. I heard a voice screaming for help. I felt my head hit the ground and within seconds, I was unconscious.

I woke up in a dark place. Literally. It was like I was floating in space, but there were no stars. "Perseus" said a voice. I turned to see a man in a cloak. "Perseus Jackson, be prepared, for your life will be filled with a pain far worse than anything you have ever faced" said the voice. "What's that supposed to mean" I asked. Suddenly eight other figures in cloaks appeared.

"We hope to meet you soon" they all said in unison. Then just like that, I woke up.

I looked around and saw Will Solace. "Hey Percy, your awake" he said. "Uh, I feel like I just lifted the sky" I said. "Again" I added. Every muscle in my body was aching. "Will, what happened" I asked. "We don't know, the only thing we saw was you fainting and a mark appearing on your neck" explained Will. "What" I tried to get out of bed to find a mirror, but Will stopped me. "Your not going anywhere, you've been unconscious for two days already, I can get you a mirror" he said.

He walked into a different room, while I thought about my dream. He came back with a mirror and some ambrosia with nectar. "Here you go" he said. I thanked him for the ambrosia and nectar, then I looked at my neck. I saw a black mark on the side of my neck. I turned the mirror to get a better look at it, and found that it resembled a dragon. It seemed to stretch for the back of my neck to the front.

"It looks cool" I said. "Well, it wasn't like that about an hour ago" said Will. "Hey, is Percy awake Will?" asked a voice. It sounded like it was Nico. "Yeah, he's awake" said Will. The kid walked in, revealing himself as Nico de Angelo. "Hey Nico, what's up?" I asked. "What happened Percy, you didn't have a single scratch on you when you passed out" said Nico. "I don't know what happened" I said. Then I remember the man in the cloak i saw before I passed out.

"Nico, did you see a man in a robe anywhere?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "No, why'd you ask?" he asked. I shook my head. "Never mind, I was probably just seeing things" I explained. I looked a Will. "Can I please go, I'm fine" I pleaded. He sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if Chiron sends you back" he warned. I grinned. "Don't worry about that" I said. I got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"Hey Percy, you forgot something" yelled Will. I stopped and turned around. "Here, it was on the bed" he said. He handed me a note, then walked back into the infirmary. '_What, i didn't have a note on me_' I thought. I opened the note and the words written on the note were, _Yes or No_, with two small boxes under the words.

"Hey Perce, what's that your holding?" said a voice. I turned to see Connor Stoll. "A note" I said. "Oh, is it a phone number?" he asked. "No, i don't know what it is" I said. I turned around and started to walk away. "Well let's take a look" he said. "Uh" i said. I looked back at him and saw him opening it. "Hey, how did you get that" I said. I laughed. "Dude, my dad is the patron god of thieves, how do you think I got it" he said.

He walked away. "Hey give that back" I yelled. He looked back and grinned. "You'll have to get it" he said. He broke into a sprint. "Hey!" I yelled. He stopped suddenly, causing me to run into him. "Dude, what the fuck was that for" he exclaimed. "Sorry, you surprised me" I said. We stood up. He looked at me in shame. "Why are you cheating on Annabeth" he said.

I froze. "What did you just say" I whispered. "Why are you cheating on Annabeth" he yelled. I punched him the jaw. "Are you stupid, why would you ever think I would cheat on her?" I yelled back. He didn't respond with words, instead he punched me in the face. "Because of that note" he yelled. He punched me in the stomach before I got up. I clutched my stomach in pain. Soon enough, we were in a fully fledged fight. "Enough!" said another voice. We looked over to see Chiron. I got to my feet and spit out some blood. "What's the matter with you two?" said Chiron.

"Percy's cheating on Annabeth" said Connor. "I AM NOT!" I yelled back. "Boys, be quiet" ordered Chiron. Connor ignore him. "Then why did you have that note in you pocket" said Connor. "Will found it on my bed then he gave it to me" I said. "Boys, what note" asked Chiron. I handed him the _Yes or No_ note. "Well, I can see why you would be upset Connor" said Chiron. "But this isn't the kind of note that you were thinking of Connor" he explained. Connor looked confused. "What do you mean" asked Connor. "Well, you should know Percy by now, his fatal flaw is loyalty" said Chiron. "He wouldn't cheat on Annabeth for anything" said Chiron.

Connor's eyes widen. "Jeez, i wasn't thinking" he said. He looked at me. "Sorry Percy, I should've been thinking" he said. I sighed. "It's ok, just next time, don't jump to conclusions" I said. He nodded. He apologized once more before walking away. "Thanks for helping" I said. I looked at him, then my face held a look of terror. His eyes were glowing green, much like when Rachel does her prophecy thing. I felt a powerful aura rise from him. He looked at me.

"BE PREPARED!" he screamed.

His eyes turned back to normal and the powerful presence that I had sensed had left. Chiron looked at me. He was trembling in fear. "Percy, get Mr. D and the head counselors, a meeting is in order" ordered Chiron.

**There you have it. The end to the first Chapter of my new story. Tell me what do you think of it. Tell me what do you think I could improve on.**


	2. Sorry

**I'm sorry for not updating the chapter, it's been so long since I last wrote so yeah. I have no excuses but being lazy. But I have** **started writing the new chapter of Traitors Dipped in Blood and I will try to upload it as soon as possible.. Another major reason why I haven't been able to post for the last few weeks is because I have started High School so i have a lot more work now. Nevertheless, I will try as hard as possible to upload more chapters**


	3. Real Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people that are following this story. Same for the people that were able to favorite it as well. I truly wasn't expecting this many people to be following my story in less than twenty four hours. And even more people after I uploaded the apology. Well now enough rambling on with me thanking you guys that read the first chapter. I introduce you to the second chapter of Traitors Dipped in Blood.**

It took about thirty minutes to gather all the cabin counselors and even then I still couldn't find that lazy god Dionysus. I even looked in the vineyard. I finally gave up searching for him after an hour. I ran to the Big House at full speed. As the landscape blurred by, I saw out of the corner of my eye, another figure. It didn't seem to notice me, since it was doing something else. I stopped running then hid behind a tree. I peered over in his direction.

It looked like he was performing some type of ritual. Suddenly a silver circle appeared in front of him. A small green orb appeared in the center of the circle and the he grabbed it. He spoke to to the orb then broke it in his hand. A green dome shot out of his hand and spread in all directions. When it got to me, it phased right though me and spreaded to the rest of the camp.

I looked away from the cloaked man and saw the dome of green energy past through a few people. I was surprised when it did nothing to them. I looked past them to the Big House and saw it stopped behind that point. It had covered the whole camp. After about a minute, the dome started to dissipate. As it was disappearing, I ran to the Big House again. I looked around to see that nobody had even noticed the green dome.

When I entered the main room, I found Chiron in his wheelchair. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Percy, do you need anything" he asked. "Uh, yeah, what was that and where are the camp councilors" I asked. He gave me a confused look. "The councilors are probably in their cabins" he said. "I told them to come here" I said. "Why" Chiron asked. I looked at him. "Because you told me too" I said slowly. "Percy what are you talking about, I never asked you to get the other councilors" said Chiron.

I looked at Chiron in a confusion. "Yes you did, you asked me to get them like thirty minutes ago" I said. "I don't recall asking that of you" he said. "Really, you don't remember your eyes turning into a different color or you screaming 'BE PREPARED'?" I asked. He looked at me strange once again.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I honestly don't believe you" he said. My eyes widened. "Chiron, give me one reason why I would lie to my mentor" I said. "Because you've done it the past" he said, as if he said that to me many times before. "Chiron, I think you have me mixed up with someone else, I don't lie unless it's to save someone" I protested.

"Enough with these lies Percy, go to your cabin, I'm very busy" ordered Chiron. "But... fine" I grumbled. I walked out the room and saw Annabeth waiting for me at the exit. I gave her a weak smile then walked out with her.

"What happened?" she asked. "Nothing, I'm gonna go to the sword arena for some practice ok" I said. She had a worried look on her face. "Ok, but are you coming for lunch?" Annabeth asked. "Sure, I'll be there for lunch" I told her.

I turned around and headed towards the arena, while trying to remember what's been happening to me. _It obviously isn't something most demigods go through, but then again, I'm a son of the Big Three, so is that why? _I thought.I shook my head. _Can't be, Nico hasn't had anything like this happen to him and it hasn't happen to Thaila or Jason yet. _

I enter the sword arena and started to stretch among my fellow campers. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Why are you here?" said the voice. I turned around to find out it was Nick. Behind him were his friends (more like followers though).

"Leave me alone Nick or I'll send you to your cabin crying" I warned. "Please" he exclaimed. "I bet I could hold my own against you with ease" he boasted. I knew he wasn't lying. Not entirely at least. He was the best swordman in I've seen for his age. He might've been as good as I was when I was his age.

But he was nowhere near me when it comes to crossing swords right now. If he wanted to stand a chance, he would need a few more years of training to match me. But I grinned. _ If he wants me to embarrass him in front of this many people..._ I thought. "Fine, if you truly think you can take me on..." I said while gesturing towards the ring in the middle of the room.

I brought out Riptide and walked to one side of the ring. He paled then started walking to the opposite side of the ring. He was walking slowly taking his time, probably thinking of stragegies to trick me or something. But we both knew there was no way he would beat me.

When he got to the opposite side, he asked me "What are the rules?". "If possible, try not to cut a limb off, no killing and you have to stay in the ring" I said. "No time limit?" he asked. "Two minutes, if we draw, then the one with more wounds loses" I said. He nodded then took a stance.

I took my stance then counted down from 3. "3, 2, 1, GO!" I ran at me then slashed at my legs, which i dogded with ease. I slashed at his arms which were an easy opening since he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. He surprised me by twisting his body just enough so that his arm wasn`t in the way of my sword. But I was only able to leave a small mark on his arm.

He shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't serious injury then ran back to me only for me to end the duel by breaking his sword and making him fall to the ground. I extended my hand so I could help him up but he brushed it aside. My face held an emotionless expression. "Listen Nick, you don't want to make enemies if your a normal person. But if you're a half-blood like us," I gestured to everyone in the room, "you especially don't wanna make enemies because anybody, whether demigod or monster, can be the end of you." I warned.

"And the other deities" someone in the crowd added. I grinned. "Only if you're stupid, you would make an enemy of the gods" I said with a small chuckle. "Which you have done Perc" said a familiar voice behind the crowd. We all turned our heads to see Grover. " In fact, you're so stupid, you made an enemy of probably half the Olympian Pantheon." He said with a laugh. "Exactly," said Nick, "You're telling me to not make enemies when you have more enemies than anyone in camp".

I shrugged.

"Things happen, Ares was a coward, I'm not supposed to even be born." I said, "And I've made allies/friends with the other half of them.". "Quit bragging" Nick mumbled. I walked towards the exit and turned around to say one more thing.

"You're a coward Nick, don't make the mistake of underestimating me again." I warned him. Then I stepped outside with Grover. "What's up dude, you seem tense." He asked. "Sorry, just been having a weird day so far." I explained what's been happening the past hour or so. "That's weird, maybe Annabeth can help you with that." He said. "Maybe, it's just that I don't want to put any pressure because she might be busy with something of her own right now." I said.

"Well, why don't you ask her if she can help?" He pointed foward. "Look, she right ther..." He stopped talking and everything turned gray. I looked around see that everything around me was blurred. Every direction except in front and behind were blurred. I moved left then all directions became a blur. I looked at Grover to see he was ten feet right to me. I moved right and slipped past him.

He hadn't moved an inch. I ran straight to what normally would've been a hundred meters, but I ended up in the city near Camp Half-Blood. I looked around and saw everybody frozen, no cars moving. I walked to a building to see if I could walk through it and I did, nothing stopping me. I stepped back outside and saw a fountain of water. I tried to control the water like I did a hundred times in the past. Sure enough the water unfroze and bent to my will. I raised my hand and the water rose.

I cut my control over the water and it froze in the air. I jumped to see if that changed and I ended up jumping a hundred feet in the air. "AAAAHHHHHH" I shouted. I fell down a created huge hole in the ground. I looked around quickly to see if anybody was injured, but the only thing I saw were people floating.

After I got everybody out of the way of the hole, I decided to run back to the camp, I moved forward and realized that I wasn't moving at extreme distances anymore. I still tried to run to the camp and sure enough, I ended up at the middle of the camp. Waiting for me (I think they were waiting for me) were eleven figures in robes.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, it's finally time that we met you" said a female voice, filled with unpredictable power. They all took off their hoods to reveal the eleven faces of beings so powerful, they would make the Olympians cower in fear.

"I am Chaos, Daughter of None, First Deity and Head to the Primordial Counsel. These are my children, Nyx, Chronus, Oceanus, Gaia, Erebus, Tartarus, Ouranos, Aether, Hemera, Moirai" said Chaos. "It is time for you to awaken your full potential." she said.

Then they started to glow. The light shined brighter than what was even possible, then it was gone.

I was on the floor. I blinked. I saw Grover and Annabeth standing over me. I blinked again. I saw Apollo trying to do... something with me. I closed my eyes and kept them shut this time. I then felt a pain in my head worse then when I was being melted alive. It felt like knowledge began flowing into my head. Then what felt like hours, I opened my eyes.

I saw Camp Jupiter and the gods in what I think was a funeral. I saw my mother crying. I saw Posiedon crying and cursing someone under his breath. I saw an angry Athena.

Then I saw white.

**Well, there you go. I'm so very sorry for how long it took to update this chapter. I've been lazy. But I will try not to make the same mistake I made this time. Well, thank you guys for reading my story. I hoped you guys liked it. Please, if you guys have any constructive crititism, do comment, it helps me a lot.**


	4. Chapter 3

I **really need to work on actually writing this story. I have no excuse as to why I haven't been writing except being lazy. Now back to the actual story. I know I went to fast in the last chapter but I plan to fix that in the next few chapters. Anyway, here is chapter three.**

"Percy, wake up. There are things we have to do, things you must know." said a female's voice, to the right of me. It wasn't like the voice that lady had because this voice made me feel calm, happy, and protected. The lady I saw at the camp had a deeper, more commanding voice. I opened my eyes to look at a stunningly beautiful girl. She had dark violet eyes, long brown hair, a slender form and was wearing a white dress. I was unable to properly form words for a solid ten seconds. "Get up Percy, you're gonna make Lord Chaos angrier." she had said. I finally was able to form words. The words that came out of my mouth were "Huh?".

"Come on, we have to go." she said. She handed me some clothes and left the room. I looked at the clothes and tried to clear my head. I got out of the bed I was on and was surprised to see I had scars all over my body. But there was something that stood out more than even all the scars. There was a large black marking that stretched from both my shoulders to the center of my chest. I traced my hand across it to find it was ice cold. But I hadn't felt anything when I was lying down or even now. I resolved to ask about it later, so I put the clothes they gave me and exited the room. I found the girl waiting outside the room, probably waiting for me.

She turned my way and gave me a a friendly smile. "Good, you're dressed, follow me please and don't wander off.". We headed down the hall we were in. "So... What's you name?" I had asked her. "It's Flaria, you can call me Flare though." she answered. "Where are we going, what's happening, how did i get those powers back at the camp?" I asked. She gave me a look of pity. "To answer you first question, we're going to the Palace where our Lord resides in." She said. "And who is this 'Lord'?" I said. "Lord Chaos." she replied.

I stopped. "L-L-Lord Chaos... as in, the Lord Chaos, creator of the universe and embodiment of nothingness?" I said, in both awe and fear. "That's the one." she said. "But why would Chaos..". "_Lord_ Chaos, in this planet, Lord Chaos at the very least must be given his rightful title. It's considered a high form of disrespect to not address someone with the proper title." she said. "Huh, thanks for the head's up, but what does Lord Chaos want with me?" I asked her. "That is for you to ask him yourself" she said. Then we grew silent.

When we close to exiting the building, she stopped and said "In this planet, every civilian that lives in the cities has around the same strength as an Olympian god or goddess" said Flare. "Everybody creates an aura that creates a pressure in the city so when we step outside, you may feel as if you will be holding an extremely heavy bag on your back." she warned me. "Wait, if the aura is so strong, why can't we feel it in here?" I asked. "Because this building, the infirmary, has a protective shield that prevents the pressure from entering the building. Only a few buildings in the city have a shield like this to prevent patients to feel the immense pressure on a wound." she said. Then she opened the door and we walked outside.

Before I knew what had happened, I had fallen to the ground instantly. Flare grinned. "Need help there?" she asked. I forced myself to stand up, which was like doing squats with over two hundred pounds of weight on your back. The worst part about it was that the weight seemed to be increasing very second. "Let's... hurry... please" I said, panting from the effort of the increasing pressure. Suddenly a ring she was wearing started to beep. She looked a little worried. "Even though I find this kinda funny, we really need to go. Like right now." Flare warned.

She grabbed my hand and muttered some words. It suddenly felt like the pressure had lifted. I was able to stand up straight up easily and I looked around to to see that Flare looked pale. "Hey, you ok there Flare?" I asked, a little bit worried. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I haven't used a spell like that in a while." she said. "A spell, as in magic?" I asked. "The spell allows anything that isn't from this planet to move at normal pace without restraint for about an hour." she explained. "What about you, will you be ok?" I asked her. "I'll be fine but you need to go to the palace. Lord Chaos will be waiting in the throne room. If you need me, I'm usually in the library." she said. "Ok, thanks for the spell." I said. She smiled. "No problem but you gotta go Percy." She said. "Ok, bye Flare, and thanks for the help." I said.

I turned and ran towards the large palace to find the entrance. I found the entrance and asked a man in dark armor which direction was the Throne Room. "Go down the hall, take a left then go up the stairs into the Main Hall. From there, you will see many doors with signs over them. Just look for the one that says Throne Room." he said. "Thanks." I responded. I headed in the direction he instructed and found just what he. It looked like a endless hallway containing an absurd . I walked several hundred feet before finding the Throne Room. I braced myself for whatever was on the other side of the door and opened it. I stepped inside and the only thing I could say was "Wow.". The room I was in had a great view of the city and the stars in the sky. It was like a balcony with a jet black throne in the center.

In the Throne, there was a being that radiated such power than I felt I was burning up. The being was a man with tan skin, white eyes, and muscled features. I bowed because I knew he alone destroy me in ways that even the gods on Earth couldn't imagine. "Stand." he said. He had a deep voice, but it was calm and welcoming. I stood up like he instructed me to do. "Are you Lord Chaos?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Why am I here?" I asked him. "You are here because you choose to be." he explained. He stood up and walked over to me. "Do you realize how long you have been asleep Percy?" he asked. A feeling of fear started to creep up on me. "How long?" I asked, knowing I would regret asking. "You have been here for over five thousand years." he said.

My eyes widened. "B-b-but how am I even alive after so long?" I asked. "We took you here and made you immortal." he said. "Why?" I asked. "Because you are part of the final Prophecy, many of your friends from Earth are still alive as well. The Olympians foresaw this prophecy and made several demigods immortal to help them with the war." he explained. "The war, who are they fighting?" I asked. "My brother, Order" he said. "What would Order want with the Olympians?" I asked. "Nothing, there isn't anything that they can give him, he is looking for his powers, the ones I concealed in gems and locked away long ago." He said. "So that what they are protecting?"I asked. "That and one other thing. He is looking for the Scythe of Gods. A weapon that belonged to our father, but was lost when Order attempted to kill him." He said.

"Ok, but if it is there, why don't you get it?" I said. "Because I cannot hold it, only mortal sons or daughters of Order or Chaos are allowed to hold it." he said. "Then why don't you have a mortal child?" I asked. "Because we are too powerful." He turned around and looked at me. "My father had made a powerful law that only allows us to give birth to beings that are near the same power as a primordial being. If me or my brother tried to have a child with a mortal women, she would disappear, as well as the baby." He explained.

"Then how are you going to get a mortal child?" I asked. "I plan to adopt one but in order to raise him and allow him to take my throne, he must have faced a life of pain, betrayal, and forgotten by the ones he loves." he said. "Ok, if you plan on getting a child like that, why a I h..." I stopped mid-sentence, realizing why I am here now. He changed his face to a face of caring and understanding. "But, I don't have a life of regret, nobody I know has betrayed me, and I doubt my friends and father would've forgotten me." I said, looking down at the black floor. "Do you want to know what happened to your past for it to qualify?" He asked. "I want answers..." I said. "Then take my hand." He said. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, which was stone cold (literally, it felt like stone.). "Ianuae Magicae usus ad Core de Memories." he said in a foreign language.

Suddenly, a green circle with symbols appeared around us. It emitted a light that surround us and brought us to a different area. When the light subsided, we were in a cave. In the cave, there was a tunnel with millions of white gems the size of a boulder. "Hold out your hand and say 'Come forth, memories of my past'." Instructed Chaos. I did so and a gigantic sphere appeared before me. "This will let you relive the memories that I have shut away from you." he said. He reached out and a purple sword appeared, which he uses to tap the gem. The tip of his sword glows brightly and with the glowing tip, he touched my forehead. Then everything went black.


End file.
